underworldgeneralfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CLblue/Archive 1
March 2014 Oh wow. This wiki is really very nice now a lot as compared to when it first started. I'm surprised you still have the time to edit when... well, school has started. I'm so busy in school now. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 10:34, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Are you in JC or something? Haha I'm in JC. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 10:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ooh xD That's cool. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 11:03, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I am having problems with the top bar after I customized it using CSS... Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 11:24, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Haha I had help from another admin on another wiki. But I guess I'm gonna write to wikia if we still can't change the article alignment. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 11:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Unless my MacBook isn't displaying the whole web page properly, the top bar is covering the search button and the number of pages the wiki has. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 11:46, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Nah it didn't. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 11:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. xD Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 12:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) No problem! You could try and get some people here though. Like see if they're also interested in the series and then get them to come over. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 12:12, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohh. I'm sorry I can't help here. I don't read books by Larissa lone in general. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 12:27, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Nothing worth having comes easy xDDD What about the user Useless13? Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 12:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Honestly I found CSS rather easy to pick up. It's like there's a similar pattern in all of the codes except that they are modified a little to produce different things. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 12:53, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure but I think there should be one. Haha I don't take D&T. I'm a science student. But don't get the impression that I'm some kind of nerd who mugs (aka studies) all day xD Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 13:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) And on a completely irrelevant note, I can't wait for the Oscars. I woke up particularly early today (like it's in the morning at where I am. I'm in America for 4 months on a special program). And yup. I can't wait to see if J-Law wins the academy award. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 13:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I can't wait for the 'let it go' performance by Idina Menzel. Like that's the perks of being in America during the award season (other than the fact that I need to work extra hard since I'm in Stanford and the people there are incredibly smart). Seriously, I was like high when I watched the Grammys and Daft Punk and Lorde won. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 13:15, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Lol. I may not sound like one but if you meet me in person, I'm basically a typical kiasu singaporean. Its early, like 5.30am? I couldn't sleep lol. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 13:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah. The timings across the states in US vary. I'm in California. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 13:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Like what? Sorry I didn't get you xD Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 13:42, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh I get what you mean. Yes, I am at the western coast of the US. All the way at the other side. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 13:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) It's cloudy. I don't think it's snowing today or anything. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 14:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) You've never seen snow before? Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 14:12, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohh. Wait... may i ask how old are you? xD Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 14:27, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohh i see. Sorry I don't mean to be offensive. But i asked you that question because i was a little surprised that you havent been out of SG before... Like because my secondary school and primary school all had immersion trips so i was really surprised. And you're 16... so... But its okay you know. One day when you get to travel overseas, you'll be able to experience that 'first time' kind of awe and stuff. xD And it'll be really cool for you! Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 14:36, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Lol Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 15:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archives